


Have Mercy

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, First Kiss, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean can keep denying to himself that he finds Castiel very attractive... But when Castiel will ask for his assistance, something will happen between them, that will put on the table his true, hidden feelings for his winged, best friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Another work from my Destiel Card Bingo! This time the square was BISEXUAL. So I hope you enjoy this little fic full of sexy Cas and flustered Dean!  
> I want to say thank you to my friend Jen for editing this work!
> 
> If you wanna keep an eye over this bingo adventure, follow me on Tumblr! I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)

**Have Mercy**

Dean and Cas Bingo

Prompt: Bisexual

  
  


"What's with you and Castiel?" asks Sam, staring at his brother, sitting on his bed.

The older one flinches, and unexpectedly blushes in front of his eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" He just answers, trying to put on his shoes without watching it.

"Castiel. You started to call him _Cas_ at the second day, and the " _eye fucking_ "..." Sam chuckles, amused.

"There's, there's not such a thing between Cas, Cas, Castiel and me!" Dean stutters, ashamed. He jumps out from his bed, and hiding his annoyance, he decides to leave, "I hate when you try to push an idea that's wrong," he snaps, "I'll buy some breakfast."

Dean hits the road in Baby, and drives to somewhere away from the city. 

He needs to think things straight, or he would lose his mind.

How desperate is the situation? Dean sighs after parking the car at the side of the road. He looks at the trees and the river. Maybe he's being dramatic for trying to get a little of _zen_ time and analyze his situation.

He's almost in the borderline between screwed and… really, really screwed.

Dean walks slowly, approaching the tree. There's a fresh breeze blowing, and the hunter closes his eyes, enjoying it.

Suddenly, Castiel's unavoidable gorgeous face is in his head again. Dean purses his lips and opens his eyes, annoyed.

_Why_? Why is Castiel always there?

Since the first time he saw him in that barn. So powerful and… _hot_.

Shit, there he goes again.

Dean Winchester, the man of ladies, is now trapped inside those blues after meeting this winged male.

Something he'd never imagined. Castiel came to shake Dean's world. 

Thinking coldly about the first fact: Dean likes girls. He likes boobs. _Right_? Okay, that's something he knows for sure…

Now, second fact, maybe from time to time he would find a man or two… _attractive_.

Never paying so much attention to it…

But this time? _This_ particular _guy_? Okay, he's staying too much time in his head. And dreams. 

Dean ducks his head back when this thought comes out at the light. Castiel is in his head… _the whole fucking time._

Everything about him is... so magnetic. 

Dean bites his lower lip, and imagines those blues eyes again. The _eye-fucking_ his brother said? Yeah… how not to eye-fuck that angel?

_Shit_ ... he's about crossing the line from screwed to _really_ screwed. 

But that's fine, because he still has the really _REALLY_ screwed stage line.

Dean flinches at the sound of wings flapping.

The rough voice comes from behind.

"Hello, Dean."

The hunter turns around and there he is Castiel, so beautiful, so unreachable.

Wait… does Dean want to reach him?

Okay… better not explore that topic today…

"You were longing for me," the angel says, approaching him slowly. 

_Oh…_ he's really a beauty…

Wait… did he say Dean was longing for him? What the…!?

"Wait, _what_?" asks the hunter, baffled.

"I'm sorry, I should elaborate. Angels can feel human's longing. And you were… longing… for _me_ ," Castiel tilts his head while Dean swallows, trying to hide the confusion in his eyes. He fails.

"I wasn't…"

"I need to ask you a favor," Castiel utters, and he narrows his eyes.

Dean shakes his head to erase his sinful thoughts. Then he clears his throat, "Of course, tell me."

"I need to release some grace…" the angel says, looking at the river.

Dean blinks, "Release... _grace_?"

"Yes, my essence, my _power_ ," explains the angel, and he stares back at him, "I need a partner to do that… and no angel wants to help me…"

Dean gulps, feeling nervous, "Why? Why… wouldn't they…? I mean…"

"They say my vessel is now my problem, because I started to… _feel_." Cas murmurs, and then he drops his eyes to the ground.

Wait… is he blushing? Fuck!

Dean's mouth feels as dry as the dessert.

"What… do you?" Dean stutters, and closes his eyes aroused.

"Human feelings make my body weak, and I have a lot of… grace to release," Castiel's voice trails off.

Their eyes meet.

"What can I do to help you?" Dean questions, and he lets his mouth move by itself.

The angel walks close to him, and locks his blues on the hunter's greens, "Just come closer," Castiel whispers, and Dean feels a little twitch down there in his crotch. The hunter swallows again, trying to calm his pounding heart. Blushing cheeks and heat running through his body.

"And… and then what?" Dean asks, is he willing to let Cas do as he pleases with him?

Fuck yeah! He's so fucking gay for this angel.

Castiel drifts his gaze to the river, "Wait…" he raises a hand, then he glares at him, "We need a conduit," and one moment later, they're standing in the water. Dean jumps a little, and grabs Cas by his shoulder.

" _What_?" 

But the angel doesn't answer that question, he just makes another change, "We need to be naked," and as fast as a blink, both men are now wearing just their flesh skin.

Dean's eyes are wide open, just like his mouth, he had to shake his head, and then, taking a deep, long breath, he says, "Cas, someone could see us."

So Castiel frowns, thoughtful. And then his intense blue eyes stare back at him, "You're right," he simply says. And both men appear now in another river, in some desolate place. Just birds and trees.

Dean almost falls to the water. Castiel helps him to reach stability.

The hunter breathes, then flicks his eyes from the water to the angel, "Where are we?"

"Alaska," Castiel utters, and then Dean starts to feel the cold.

"I'll freeze…" the hunter trembles, but Castiel holds him tight, body against body, and the heat invades Dean's skin. He moans, "This feels good…"

"We're ready," says Cas, and he approaches the hunter, closer and closer. Dean thinks he's going to kiss him, but Castiel stops just inches from his lips. And fuck damn! Their cocks are rubbing. Dean can feel his own erection.

"I'll release my grace now…" mutters the angel, and immediately after that, a blue electric light starts to come out from his perfect body, the light goes over the water and then touches Dean's skin everywhere. The hunter whines in pleasure. It's so exquisite and exciting. His dick is hard and painful. Castiel's lips are too close, but it seems as if the angel's intentions are not to kiss him. He is aiming for some ethereal connection or whatever that was. Truth is, Dean was dying for being touched, really touched… kissed and… _fucked…_

Oh shit… he wants to be fucked by Castiel…

Is he now in the really _REALLY_ screwed stage? Dean is sure he is.

"Just a little more longer…" whispers the angel, but Dean wants more, so he closes the gap between them, and kisses Castiel in the lips.

Dean can't believe what he's doing but he really needs it. He really wants it. He… he's so fucking in love with this angel, it's driving him crazy. 

Dean Winchester likes _boobs_ and a male angel named _Castiel_.

His hard as a rock cock is telling him that.

Castiel remains still for a second, but then, he responds with the same passion.

They vanish from the river and appear laying down a bed, in a castle.

Dean doesn't wanna know where the fuck are they, he just wants to be fucked by Castiel.

"Take me," pleads the hunter, so Castiel does as he says.

The angel goes down and kisses Dean's hole slowly, sinking his tongue inside his rim, licking it, worshipping him with patience.

Dean squirms and puts his hands on Castiel's dark, sexy, black hair and pushes him against his ass, moaning.

Dean is ready, so the angel pulls his dick inside of him, and thrusts, slowly and sweet at first, searching for kisses into Dean's lips. Then, Castiel goes wild, and thrusts him as a hungry beast. Dean cries in pleasure, grabbing and stroking his cock.

Both men come at the same time, and there's an explosion of blue grace and Castiel spreads his wings and everything is so unbelievably spectacular Dean can't believe why they didn't do this before. And it feels so freaking good to be fucked by Castiel.

Castiel hugs him in the big bed, and kisses his lips softly, Dean is exhausted but happy.

The hunter sighs slowly, and then grins wide, "Cas, I'm in love with you," he murmurs. 

Castiel smiles and kisses him again, "I think those are the words I was looking for... I'm in love with you too."

Dean hugs him tight, happy and releived. It was as simple as that.

  
  


The end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to say something due to some anon comments.  
> English IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. And each fic is edited.  
> So, please if you are going to comment any criticism about grammar or wording DO IT NICELY.  
> Thank you.


End file.
